It's crazy, isn't it?
by emo barbie
Summary: It's crazy, isn't it? To love someone whos hurt you? It's even crazier to think that that person loves you." "Everyone lies, Wilson...even House." Wilson/House


Title: It's crazy, isn't it?

Summary: "It's Crazy to love someone who's hurt you. But it's crazier to think that the person who hurt you, loves you."

"Everyone lies, Wilson, even House."

Warning: House/Wilson

House's notes: House would like to remind you that the writer benefits nothing from this story, and is simply writing this for the enjoyment of the readers, and therefore recieves no money or fame...oh -kay, maybe a little fame, but not much, from this story. Also, House would like to remind you that we all make mistakes, and there may be some errors in this story, such as spelling, please be polite about that, since her computer's spell check is not working. Also, reviews are wonders! And if you review, I will be sure to give you one of Wilson's cookies.

Wilson: Hey! That's not fair House!

House: Please enjoy the story: **bows**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--==-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-====-====**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**It's Crazy, Isn't it?**

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

Wilson paused as he stared out the window at the setting sun as it cast his office into a red glow. The blinds that were usually down at this time, where still open, because Wilson hadn't be able to bring himself to close them. He had had to much on his mind to do anything today, really. He had barely been able to focus on the patients and on his paper work, that was slowly starting to pile up on his desk. All that day there had really just been one thing on his mind, and it was all because of his own actions, a stupid reaction he had had after being with House for far too long. It hadn't been much really, it had just hit him, and after it had hit him, the only thing that he could think of was what a patient had said to him awhile back...

"_Does he care about you?"_

"_I think so."_

"_You don't know?" Wilson looked up at the patient, as he paused in what he had been writing on his chart._

"_As Dr. House likes to say, 'Everyone Lies.'"_

"_It's not what people say, it's what they do." _

_Wilson thought for a moment, before finally turning to stare back at the patient. "Yes, he cares about me." _

Though he wasn't sure now, it had seemed so true then, House had always been that kind of silent guy who never spoke his feelings, but then again he never acted on them either. Sure House spent time with him, having dinner, well...take out, and he always made sure to see Wilson at least once a day. But House was also crude, and he hurt Wilson in more then one way, he could always hurt Wilson emotionally, it was quite easy actually, but he had also hurt Wilson physically a lot as well. So when the question came, "_Does he care about you?"_ There was no easy way Wilson could answer that.

-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Hey, Cuddy..." Wilson stepped into the women's office.

Cuddy glanced up from her work just briefly before turning to stare back down at the paperwork infront of her.

"What is it, Wilson?" She muttered, continuing to scribble on the paper.

"Well...I was wondering...you know...when you were going out with House-"

Cuddy's head suddenly snapped up, and Wilson could tell he had hit a nerve. "What about it?" She narrowed her eyes on him.

"Well...I was wondering, how....how he treated you..." Wilson bit his lips.

Cuddy studied him, before her eyes grew soft. "Why...?" Cuddy asked.

"I...I just wanted to know." Wilson muttered.

Cuddy sighed. "He was House, Wilson...He was crude and an asshole..." Her eyes seemed to gaze off for a minute. "And sometimes...gentle..." She shook her head in a disbelieving manner as she turned to stare back at Wilson. "Why?" She asked again.

"I...just wanted to know." Wilson came back with the same reply, but Cuddy didn't seem satisfied with that.

"Why, Wilson..."

Wilson sighed. "I really just wanted to know."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes on him, but that soft look never left them. "James..."

Wilson averted his gaze towards the wall before sitting down.

"It's crazy, right?" Wilson turned to give her a pleading look, but Cuddy was confused by his statement. "To love someone who's hurt you...?" Cuddy opened her mouth to respond, but Wilson continued on. "But, it's crazier to think that that someone who hurt you...loves you...isn't it." Wilson turned to look at Cuddy, who's mouth was still slightly open.

"Wilson..." She trailed off. "It's not...I mean, he's not...He doesn't mean it..." Cuddy finally muttered, and for a second Wilson thought that Cuddy meant that House didn't like him, but she continued before his thoughts could progress any further. "He doesn't mean any of the things he says, he just has a weird way of showing how he feels. I know for a fact that House never meant to hurt you...He says hurtful and stupid things, because he can't put words to the way he really feels, their feelings he can't commute, things he doesn't want others to know about, because their his weakness, so he acts like an ass."

"But House said..."

"He lied." Cuddy shook her head. "Everyone lies Wilson...even House." Cuddy watched as a small smile crossed the oncologists face.

"Yeah..." He muttered. "I know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Just like a lot of my storys short and sweet....well just short, sorry no real Hilson here, all just talky and thinky. T_T your disappointed right? I'm sorrys! Please tell me all your complains in your reviews...


End file.
